jennydawidfandomcom-20200214-history
An Introduction to Interactive Programming in Python
Statement of accomplishement Course taken on Apr 15th to Jun 19th 2013 at Coursera.org. Statement of accomplishement with distinction: ::::::::: About the Course This course is designed to be a fun introduction to the basics of programming in Python. Our main focus will be on building simple interactive games such as Pong, Blackjack and Asteroids. Workload: 7-9 hours/week Created by Rice University. Course Syllabus This class is nine weeks long. For most weeks, you will watch two sets of videos (part a and part b) and then complete one quiz for each set. These quizzes have a soft deadline of Tuesday/Thursday, respectively, and a hard deadline of Saturday. The main task for each week is to complete a mini-project that is due on Saturday. You will then be asked to assess your peer's mini-projects on the following Sunday-Wednesday. Course Staff 'Joe Warren', Professor, Department of Computer Science Joe Warren is a Professor in the Department of Computer Science at Rice University. His main area of research interest is computer graphics and geometric modeling, where he has published extensively. He is the author of the book Subdivision Methods for Geometric Design. He also has a love for computer gaming, both playing games and teaching students how to build them. He has taught the Department’s introduction to game creation course as well as its senior-level game design course in collaboration with Houston game professionals for over a decade. Joe was an undergraduate at Rice from 1979-1983 and received his Ph.D. from Cornell in 1986. He has been a professor at Rice ever since and currently serves as the Chair of the Department. 'Scott Rixner', Associate Professor, Department of Computer Science Scott Rixner is an Associate Professor of Computer Science at Rice University. His research focuses on systems software and computer architecture. He is well versed in the internals of the Python programming language, as he is currently developing a light-weight Python interpreter for embedded systems in his research. He has also taught many of the introductory computer science courses at Rice, including Computational Thinking, Algorithmic Thinking, Introduction to Program Design, and Introduction to Computer Systems. He is the chairman of the curriculum committees for both the Department of Computer Science and the School of Engineering at Rice. Prior to joining Rice, he received his Ph.D. from MIT. 'Stephen Wong', Lecturer, Department of Computer Science Dr. Wong, a Lecturer of Computer Science at Rice University, is an experienced computer scientist, physicist and educator specializing in object-oriented programming, software engineering and computer science pedagogy. A Howard Hughes Ph.D. Fellow, he received his Ph.D. in experimental solid state physics from M.I.T. in 1988 and worked at Bell Labs and Hughes Research Labs before entering academia. He has published numerous papers and run many seminars on design patterns and C.S. pedagogy. He has designed and taught innovative introductory “objects-first” courses leveraging the power of interactivity to teach fundamental C.S. concepts and skills. His research includes the use of design patterns in redesigning traditional algorithms, serious gaming systems, enterprise-class information management systems and large-scale, high-fidelity simulation systems. 'John Greiner', Lecturer, Department of Computer Science John Greiner has been teaching Computer Science at Rice University since 1997. While focusing on introductory computer science, he has also taught many algorithms, theory, and systems courses. He is active in curricular development and policy as well as outreach to high school students. John earned a Ph.D. from Carnegie Mellon University and a B.A. from Rice University. Category:Independent coursework Category:Coursera Category:Python Category:Games